Butterflies and Spiders
by XxDragonGunxX
Summary: What happens when you put together one bounty hunter without a past, a sixty billion double dollar man, a crazed maniac who belives mankind to be 'Spiders' and a crazed bounty hunter with a odd twist. Read to find out!
1. Danokay Sakura

(Quick A/N: Disclaimer: Buy our new product today Disclaim-o-way! Two sprays and all your attorney problems and they all wither away! Call now special offers available for five minutes. 1-888-blahblahblah.)  
  
Chap 1: Danokay the Bounty Hunter.

Fling! The bullet shot past his head, etching a certain tingling sensation near his ear. It was dark. Too dark. The old wrinkled face crinkled into a asinine grin. The old mans smile wavered as Vash's stare was kept strong. Those blue optics never moved from the old mans eyes; Even though the old mans eyes darted everywhere. Vash's gun. Vash's eyes, Vash's gun again. Vash's crimson red coat that caught a eerie gleam in the light of the three moons. Vash's hand that lingered near his gun. The moonlight that glinted off of Vash's goofy smile... Vash's goofy smile!?

'Wasn't he worried!?' Thought the old man to himself. He had a gun pointed to his head, and all he could do was play off that catchy grin. He shook his head, muttering to himself before aiming and cocking the handle once more. A bullet whizzed past his own ear, sending that same tingling feeling down his neck. His eyes widened when he realized, Vash hadn't even drawn his gun. 'He's that quick!?' Cried to old man to himself 'I'm no match for that sort of speed! Hell, I'm ''out of here!' He said, then quickly turned on his heel and ran. Vash watched on, Dazed and a little more then a lot confused.

"You didn't even draw your gun." A cool, calm voice cooed out from the darkness of the desert. It was just light enough to make out a figure. A light lithe frame, draped in black and silver.  
  
"Should I?" Vash ventured, keeping his hand near his gun. He narrowed his eyes in an attempt to see the figure, but failed. They stopped and stood just close enough so they were in the light, but still shrouded in the dark.  
  
"Maybe you should." The figure said, in the strong, yet sweet and calm voice. Soon they raised an arm, smooth creamy white skin stuck out from the billowing trench coat. Long graceful fingers, braced the hammer and trigger of the gun. Vash blinked when he saw those fingers.. Fingers of a lady..  
  
"Who are you?" Vash demanded of the woman when he came to the fact that she was a woman. In the back of his mind, a little voice told him to drop it and run, but he paid no heed to it, just the hazy mystery that was unfolding about this woman bounty hunter. His large fingers splayed across the handle of the twenty-two inch colt revolver in the holster on his hip. The glint flash of a smile played across her face.  
  
"My, my, my, is the sixty billion double dollar man afraid?" She cooed out harmlessly, "Well now, Vash the Stampede, this is going to be a wonderful duel." She murmured, and quick as lightning pulled down on the hammer and clicked the trigger. Vash leapt to the side quickly and pulled out his gun pulling on the hammer, he let several bullets fly. The woman ducked behind a dune, but didn't some out. Vash waited anxiously for that woman to show herself again.  
  
'_I'm being watched..'_ Vash thought to himself, then a prickly feeling traveled down through his spine as he felt the cold edge of a gun brace itself at the base of his skull.  
  
"Don't move." The woman mumbled. "I want answers, and this is the best way to get them.. I don't want to kill you." She said quietly, keeping the gun firmly pressed against his skin. "What really happened at July?" She questioned. Just the very mention of that day rose the hair up on the back of his neck.

"You want to know what happened!?' He spat with disgust. "My brother Knives.. He found out that.. Rem.." He said that name with such longing it made the woman bounty hunters ache with sadness for him. "Had family in July. When I got there to see them, Knives was already there.. Always interfering!" He called out to the empty desert. A trickle of tears dripped down across his cheeks. His voice cracked "I obliterated that city.. that city with this very gun." He said and pulled it out of his holster and sent it spinning across the cooled sand.  
  
The bounty hunter flinched, then lifted the gun from his neck "You got rid of the last evidence that I needed to piece my life back together.." She muttered "That one building would have set me right.. But now its gone.. And I'm lost.." She said, her voice dripped with the same sorrow that had come from his own voice.

He took a shaky bread and steadied himself. Slowly he stood up and brushed the sand from his coat, then turned to face her. Creamy white skin framed by straight raven black hair that shimmered in the moonlight. a silver chain hung around her neck and dipped into the gray shirt she wore. Her gray eyes turned up to look at him. There was only one person he knew that looked like that... Rem Saverem.

A/N.: Ooooh! Cliffhanger! Enjoy thinking on what's next! And sorry for the short chap. Promise they'll be longer later.

Spoiler for next chap: Second bounty hunter, what happens when the Wind meets the Undying!? Will they become friends, or stay foes? Next on Butterflies and Spiders.


	2. Decembere the Undying

(I DO NOT OWN TRIGUN!)

December city, mid-evening.

BOOM! Crashes and clanks could be heard as the peopple scuffled and scurried to leave town. Word was that Million Knives had been lurking around town. Ever since his battle with Vash, he had sticked to stalking the towns and watching them as peopple ran in fear. Oh how he relished the look in those spiders eyes as they fleed from him. But something was one. There was one constant bother. A mortal that dared not leave the city. It was none of his henchmen, for all of the gung-ho-guns had been depleated by his idiot brother. Who was this new foe?

A small smirk graced Knives's lip as he entered the domain of the source of his anger. He glanced around, only seeing but a woman spider sitting on a stool. A black dust cloak adorned her shoulders. "I've been waiting for you.. Millions Knives." Came out the calm, cool voice of the woman. She stood, a grin gleamed through the shadow of the dim light.

"Who are you." Knives demanded in a similar voice, void of emoition, yet full of hatred.His hand instantly went to the black gun he toted on his hip.

"Well, lets just say, im the Grim Reaper." She said with a smirk. Slowly she lifted her hand, and bought it to her hip. She lifted a black and gold trimmed gun from its holster. "Now Millions.. It is time for your demise.."

Meanwhile

Danokay is walking towards the city of December. She huffed angrily at the tall, spikey haired creautre that tagged along by her, nagging her. 

"What happened to you!" Vash demanded, getting a little angry with not gettiing answers from her.

"I don't know, now can we drop it!" She screeched, getting quite annoyed with thw tall blondes persistance. "Come on Vash, leave me alone. If you can't give me answeres then your of no use to me."

At that, Vash the Stampede got offended. He whimpered, then started to cry comically. He seeked her forgiveness in the matter and the only way he knew how was to act like a big baby.

"Vash.." Danokay said quietly, gazing around the abandoned city "Where are all the people?"

Vash halted his crying, then lifted his head. His senses sharpened as he caught sense of his brother, Knives, and another power. "Knives..." He muttered angrily under his breath as he headed towards the area of the source.

(Another cliffy Woo-hoo!)

Premo for next chap.: Who is this new person? What does she want with Knives? Will danokay ever find the information she seeks. Will Vash get the donuts he so passionatly loves? Next time on Butterflies and Spiders!


End file.
